tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Ever After
Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.19 |number=123 |released= * 8th October 1998 * 17th December 1998 * 4th February 1999 * 8th September 1999 * 25th November 1999 * 3rd June 2000 * 29th January 2004 * 15th August 2009 |previous=Oliver's Find |next=Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday}} Happy Ever After is the nineteenth episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with Busy Going Backwards during an airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Percy is taking some trucks to Brendam Docks when Terence tells him "it's a nice day for it." Percy is confused as to what "it" is, to which Terence replies by telling him Mrs. Kyndley's daughter is getting married today which he remembers and continues on his way. Further up the line, Mrs. Kyndley waves him down. When Percy's driver asks her what is wrong, Mrs. Kyndley says she has forgotten the good luck package for the wedding. Percy, confused, asks what it is, and Mrs. Kyndley says it contains "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." She then asks if they can help, and Percy's driver states they will see what they can do. At Wellsworth, Percy stops to take on water and asks Edward about the good luck package and how to find it. Edward says they may be closer than Percy thinks and leaves to pick up the guests for the wedding. Arriving at the docks, Percy looks around and finds a new set of buffers on a flatbed, saying it fits as "something new." His driver speaks with the Foreman, who lets them use it as well as borrow the flatbed, satisfying the criteria in "something new" and "something borrowed" for the package. Percy takes them and his trucks to Tidmouth Hault, where while shunting his train into a siding, he finds Old Slow Coach, who he and Thomas saved from being scrapped, and uses her for the "something old" object. Now only needing "something blue," Percy questions where he can find it and finally meets a ribbon-adorned Thomas as the "something blue" in the Fishing Village, where the wedding will take place. With the package complete, Percy's driver reveals to Percy that Mrs. Kyndley has chosen him to be her special guest, much to his joy. At the church, the bride and groom leave for the reception just as the engines arrive. The Fat Controller announces the Good Luck Package, all found by Percy and his crew. The delighted bride thanks the engines and even kisses Percy, much to Thomas' mirth as Percy blushes. Later that night, Percy declares he loves weddings while Thomas cheekily asks if he enjoyed his kiss. Embarrassed, Percy closes his eyes and pretends he is asleep. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Old Slow Coach * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * The Wedding Guests * James * Annie and Clarabel * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Finney * Refreshment Lady * The Storyteller * Bulstrode Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * The Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Norramby Church Station Trivia * Bulstrode makes a cameo, albeit with his face and eye mechanism removed. * Mrs. Kyndley appears differently from how she did in Thomas' Christmas Party. This episode also marks her first speaking role since Daisy. * A reference to Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach is made. * This episode marks last of several things: ** Terence's last speaking role until the twenty-first series episode, Terence Breaks the Ice. ** Old Slow Coach's final appearance. ** The last time Wellsworth Station is referred to as Edward's station. * In a deleted scene, Percy is missing at the wedding. * The Westminster Chimes as heard in the overture of the 1970 film Scrooge are used for the bells at the wedding. They were also used in the sixth series song Winter Wonderland. * Izzy Gomez, S.S. Vienna, Big Mickey, several fishing boats, schooners and shrimpers and the steel company from TUGS appear in the episode. * The tunnel Percy goes through after talking to Terence is really Bulgy's Bridge. * This episode is titled Percy and the Special Present on The Roku Channel. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel have their new coats of paint, which they do not receive until the next episode. * Thomas, Old Slow Coach and the new buffers all have a horseshoe on them, but the truck does not. * In some shots of the wedding scene, a gap can be seen between Thomas' eyes and his face mask. * Percy's lamp disappears when he is at the docks. * In the scene of Mrs. Kyndley waving the flag, she is wearing a yellow shirt and a green skirt. In the closeup shot of her, she is wearing a brown coat. * When Percy puffs through Tidmouth Hault, his driver is not wearing his cap. The back of his head and his body are also missing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases NOR * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * I Love Thomas DVD Collection * Fuss Today! * Whole Sodor Island Adventure DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories GRC * Time for Work PHL * Happy Ever After (Philippine DVD) MYS * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Other Thomas Adventures * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures ITA * Back All! SWE * Hidden in Snow WAL * Fleas and 15 other Stories KOR * I Keep My Promise THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 18 (Thai DVD) TWN * Help the Happiest Friends * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 }} es:Por Siempre Felices he:באושר ובעושר ja:めでたし めでたし pl:Żyli Długo i Szczęśliwie ru:И жили они долго и счастливо Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes